The Truth Hurts
by suburbs
Summary: Macy doesn't think much of Nick's taste in girls. Tag to "Complete Repeat". JONAS


_Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS._

_A/N: First, I wasn't going to write anything else before I left, but one of my favorite people here asked me if I had any new ideas because she was worried I was going to not come back after vacation. And then I started to worry about not having any new ideas. Panic resulting in one shot. I watched "Complete Repeat" on YouTube, and decided that Disney thinks that a) it's okay to have Macy-free episodes, and b) people care about girls-of-the-week. Maybe I'm weird in thinking that Macy should be in every show and that relationships are more interesting when they are built up and we see the girl for more than one episode. I hurt my back so perhaps that is just me being demanding and grumpy.  
_

"Wait, slow down! Nick came to school with his foot in a bucket of solid spackle… twice?" Macy asked incredulously. "I am never getting sick again. How come all the good stuff always happens when I'm gone?"

The three Lucas brothers were sitting at a table during lunch with Macy and Stella, catching the brunette up on everything that had happened in the three days she had been home with the flu. Now that the song had been recorded and everything was back to normal, even Nick was able to find the humor in the experience.

"How are the worst two days of my life the 'good stuff'?" Nick joked.

"Cause they were hilarious for everyone else," Joe replied.

"Not for me," Stella insisted. "You guys ruined that jacket twice. Fifteen hours of hand stitching down the drain."

"I thought it took eleven to embroider the guitar," Nick said. "Shouldn't that be twenty-two hours?"

"The first time it took longer –apparently I work faster when I'm furious."

"Good to know," he replied. "If we ever have a tight fashion deadline we can just stick you in a room with Joe."

"Ha, ha," Joe muttered sarcastically.

"Macy, you should have seen him when he came out of the elevator that second day," Kevin said, ignoring his brothers' bickering. "His shirt was ripped, his guitar was broken and that Amy girl from your math class had dumped a slushy over his head."

Macy's eyes narrowed, "Why did Amy dump a slushy on your head?"

"Cause she asked me out the first day. When I told her I couldn't do anything after school because I was really busy, she thought I was blowing her off."

"You're an international rock star," Macy said sounding frustrated. "Does she think that's easy? Of course you were busy."

"And you can imagine how well it went over when he rejected her the next day as well," Kevin said.

"After telling her to ask him again," Joe interjected. "That's where the slushy came in."

"I tried to explain the dream/repeat concept, but she didn't seem to buy it."

"Hey, speaking of Amy," Joe said turning to Nick, "have you asked her out again today?"

"What?" Macy shrieked.

Wincing, Nick tried to explain. "I made the guys come help me apologize for the misunderstanding, and I asked her out. She said no, but to ask again today."

"She said no?" Macy was growing more agitated by the minute.

"I'm sure she'll say yes today. It was just her way of getting back at me."

"I bet she will," Kevin agreed. "I think my chocolate pudding lemur story really made the difference."

All of a sudden, Macy stood up and glared at Nick, "You may be a JONAS, but you're an idiot!"

She turned and stomped away, leaving her lunch behind. All three brothers turned towards Stella, their eyes clearly asking what just happened.

Shrugging, Stella said, "Don't ask me. Maybe she's still not feeling well."

"Shouldn't someone go check on Macy?" Nick asked her after a minute of silence. "Make sure she's okay?" Looking around, he noticed that his two older brothers were missing. "Where are Joe and Kevin?"

"Chocolate pudding," Stella said simply before biting into her sandwich.

Sighing, Nick stood up and threw the rest of his lunch away. "I guess I'd better go find Macy then."

"Good luck," Stella chirped as she opened her bag of carrots.

Nick walked the hallways looking for JONAS' number one fan, finally locating her sitting on the floor outside the girls' locker room. He hesitated a moment before approaching her, grateful that she appeared to be without sporting equipment for once.

"You okay?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Sorry for yelling," she mumbled.

"It's okay."

Sniffing, she added, "I can't believe I yelled at a member of JONAS. Do you think they'll kick me out of your fan club?"

"I promise; you can still be in the fan club." He glanced over at her and noticed that her eyes were red like she had been crying. "So tell me what happened back there."

She was quiet, obviously trying to figure out if she wanted to tell him the truth. Finally, she bit her lip and blurted out, "I don't get you Nick. You're supposed to be the smartest brother, but look at the girls you date. Penny? The girl was so obviously using you for your musical connections," Macy was so caught up in what she was saying that she missed the flicker of pain that crossed his face at the mention of his old crush. "And now you want to go out with some girl who gets mad at you when you tell her you're busy? How's that going to work when you're in the studio or on tour?"

Nick could feel the hurt and anger building inside of him as she spoke. Just as he was about to explode at the girl, she looked over at him and said, "You deserve better than that, Nick. You're a smart, sensitive, amazing guy who should date someone who appreciates you for who you are. And it makes me mad to see you settle for less."

He could see the genuine concern in her eyes, and it knocked all of the anger out of him. She wasn't being jealous or catty; she was worried about him. Instead of yelling, he told her honestly, "It's not easy, you know."

She nodded. "I know. But there are girls out there who will like being with you for you. Who will understand the schedule and the fans and the craziness."

Nick raised an eyebrow at her, "Besides you and Stella?"

"Yes, besides me and Stella," Macy assured him. "Just promise me you won't settle for less than you deserve."

"You sound like my mom," Nick joked. But when she glared at him, he smiled at her and said, "I promise, Mace."

He put an arm around her, pulling her into a half-hug. She rested her head against his shoulder, and they sat quietly, both of them thinking.

"You know, Macy," Nick finally said. "If you could get past the fainting, you'd be an excellent rock star girlfriend."

"That's sweet, Nick, but I don't really see you that way. I mean you're Nick of JONAS and you're totally adorable, but-"

"I meant Kevin, Mace."

Macy flushed a brilliant shade of red, shaking her head. "He'd never notice me like that."

He smiled, thinking that she really would be perfect for his brother. "Macy, you're amazing girl, and he'd be lucky to date you. Don't sell yourself short."

"Thanks," she said quietly, putting her head back on his shoulder.


End file.
